Twinklestar's Fate
by Amberwing of FireClan
Summary: (Rewrite of Starkit's Prophecy, also an AU.) After Hollyleaf killed many cats and revealed the secret of her heritage, she died in the tunnels. Now Lionblaze has had kits, and one of them is the new third cat. They may be the only remaining hope for the Clans. Rated T for blood and animal death. (The cover image is mine.)
1. Changes

**Hello! Now, I'm sure you've all heard of the infamous FanFiction that is Starkit's Prophecy. Unfortunately, I can't find the original author... I'm pretty sure it was xdarkrosesx or something like that. If I got it right, please don't witch-hunt him/her. Anyway, I've decided to rewrite this… masterpiece… and make it fit more into the Warrior Cats world that I feel the original author was trying to create. So, since I'm too lazy to write the new and improved allegiances, I'm just going to list the changes that happen prior to the story. Note that it might change from Power of Three, and changes happen between Power of Three and Twinklestar's Fate.**

Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, Leafpool, and Cinderheart, then killed herself in the tunnels, making her a Dark Forest cat.

Ashfur is still in StarClan. The reasoning is that he COULD HAVE killed Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, but changed his mind.

As you might tell from the title, Starkit is not Starkit, but Twinklekit.

Lionblaze and Dawnsparkle are Twinklekit's parents.

Twinklekit is now a white she-cat with a silver star on her chest, a silver tail, and amber eyes.

Jazzpaw is male and named Echopaw. This is because later in the original story she and Starpaw have kits, so to make it work out, I'm making Echopaw male. Also, it's Echo now because cats don't know what jazz is.

Redpaw is also male, so she and Lakepaw can be mates like in the original story.

Brambleclaw eventually forgave Squirrelflight and they eventually had kits, being Echopaw and Redpaw.

Twinklekit, Lakepaw, Flamepaw, Echopaw, and Redpaw are all apprenticed at the same time.

Dovekit and Ivykit haven't been born yet.

 **And… that's it! A lot of changes, but trust me, the story's going to be better than the original. Not that the original was terrible, but… it could be a lot better. Also, original author of Starkit's Prophecy, if you're reading this, please don't be insulted by the fact that I'm making drastic changes to the story. Peace out!**


	2. Prolouge

A blue-gray she-cat crawled down the rocks, her starry pelt shining. She finally stopped in a clearing near a crystal-clear pool. There waited a golden tom, a white tom, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, and a grizzled grey she-cat with a pelt crossed with scars.

The white tom turned to the newcomer. "Ah, Bluestar!" he called to the she-cat as she walked to the group.

The golden, thick furred tom nodded to Bluestar. "So, you have arrived."

The scarred cat rolled her eyes. "Enough with the introductions. One of our beloved prophesied cats has died and turned rouge." She turned to the tortoiseshell. "Great choice, Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf's fur fluffed up, then quickly laid flat. "None of us knew it would happen, Yellowfang. She was blinded by her ideals, and she paid the price by joining Tigerstar in the Dark Forest."

Bluestar sat beside the white tom and golden tom. "Whitestorm, Lionheart," she whispered to them with a nod. Then she turned to Spottedleaf and Yellowfang. "And the cats she killed?"

Spottedleaf dipped her head. "Safely brought to StarClan," she whispered.

Yellowfang snorted. "Now _she_ has disgraced StarClan, just as her mother had, only this time going over the brink and- "

Bluestar waved her tail for silence, then spoke herself. "Hollyleaf was the wrong cat for the job, we can see. However, Squirrelflight has been forgiven by her mate and nephews, and Lionblaze has had daughters."

"With a ShadowClan cat..." Yellowfang grumbled.

"Dawnsparkle is a respectable cat," Whitestorm retorted, "and Cinderheart is among us now, one killed in Hollyleaf's onslaught. At least we have Cinderpelt like we should have."

Bluestar continued before an argument could break out. "Our only option now is one of Lionblaze's children. They may not be kin of Firestar's kin, but they are kin of his kin's kin. And I know what cat will be the third." With that, Bluestar looked in the pool. The water moved a moment, as if wind was blowing on it, though the air was still. Then a shape materialized in the water. It was a kit, curled up beside her mother and siblings. Her white pelt was bright, but her silver tail and silver star shape on her chest were vey defining features.

Lionblaze purred. "Twinklekit, eh? The runt of the litter?"

Bluestar turned to her comrade. "It doesn't matter her age. What matters is if she can handle this task, or be overwhelmed like her aunt."

Jayfeather opened his eyes to find that he could see perfectly fine. "Another nightmare?" he guessed.

Suddenly, Bluestar appeared before him, and the medicine cat breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan…"

"Jayfeather," Bluestar responded, "There is a prophecy to find the new third cat."

Jayfeather groaned. " _Another_ prophecy? Can't ThunderClan- or any of the Clans, for that matter- catch a break?"

Bluestar frowned. "Don't you see? Without the third cat in the prophecy, there won't _be_ any Clans! Now listen well and report this to Firestar immediately." Bluestar cleared her throat, and when her next words came, they were in a distorted voice that didn't seem her own. " _Out of the darkness, Twinkling Stars will come, and outshine the darkness that is the Tiger and the Holly._ "

Jayfeather winced at the word "Holly." It reminded him too much of Hollyleaf. Everything seemed to. The river where Ashfur was found, murdered; the Sky Oak, where they found dead Cinderheart, Hollyleaf's best friend who must have tried to reason with her; and the deathberries in the medicine store, the ones that Hollyleaf fed to Leafpool. And then the tunnels. The tunnels that Hollyleaf died in.

"Jayfeather!" Bluestar's yell snapped the medicine cat out of his trance. "You must take this message to Firestar and Lionblaze. Immediately!"

Then, Bluestar disappeared, and much to Jayfeather's dismay, he woke up in the Medicine Cat Den at dawn.


	3. Chapter 1

Twinklekit jumped for the mossball. Her claws just missing, the mossball flew over her head into the jaws of Echokit, a ginger tom with a darker tail.

Echokit threw the mossball to Redkit, his brother, a russet and brown tom. Echokit's blue eyes followed the mossball. Once again, Twinklekit just missed.

"Come on, Twinklekit!" Echokit cheered. "You can jump higher than that!"

When Redkit threw the mossball to Lakekit, Twinklekit's sister and a pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and paws, Twinklekit leaped and caught the mossball in her paws. She fell to the ground and skillfully landed on three paws, holding the mossball in the other.

Her friends and siblings crowded around her. "That was great, Twinklekit!" declared Flamekit, Twinklekit's other sister, a ginger she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

Dawnsparkle, a beautiful brown and cream tabby, and Squirrelflight came out of the Nursery. "Lakekit, Flamekit, Twinklekit!" Dawnsparkle called, licking Lakekit. "Your apprentice ceremony is tomorrow! For StarClan's sake, try being a little clean."

"But the ceremony is _tomorrow_ ," Lakekit retorted. "So maybe we can be rowdy for _one_ more day?"

Squirrelflight sat next to Dawnsparkle. "Just let kits be kits. They don't have much time left before they're apprentices. As long as they don't go fox-hunting," She added sarcastically with a glance at Lionblaze as he came from the Warrior's Den.

Lionblaze's fur fluffed up. "I was only a kit!" He mewed with a laugh.

Dawnsparkle's tail twitched nervously at Squirrelflight's remark, but she let go of Lakekit, who immediately rolled on the floor of the camp.

Lionblaze looked up at the sky, turning orange in the light. "It's sunset," he told the kits, "It's time to get ready to go to sleep."

"But we're not tired," Redkit groaned.

Echokit let out a yawn. "Well, I am. That game of mossball was tiring. G'night." He walked into the Nursery with another yawn.

Squirrelflight nudged Redkit. "See? Your brother listens."

Redkit hissed, but he entered the Nursery and curled up into an angry ball beside Echokit. Lakekit and Flamekit followed suit.

"I'm going to go to sleep, too," Twinklekit mewed. She walked into the Nursery, curled up beside Lakekit, and quickly fell asleep.

 **Yeah, sorry that was kinda short. I wanted a little chapter wher you could kinda meet the main cast before the story actually starts.**

 **So to sum it up, Twinklekit is a little adorable ball of cuteness, Redkit is a little sarcastic and bad tempered like Jayfeather, Echokit is an obedient fluffball, Lakekit is a calm soul like Leafpool, and Flamekit is the energetic bouncy bubbly happy person.**

 **They will all get character development, don't worry about that.**


End file.
